School Life
by Yuffie-Babe
Summary: The FF9 cast go to school on a normal hateful Monday but then events begin to unfold which lead to great things. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! the story has changed a lil but still gd!
1. Hateful Mondays

Monday Blues

Zidane's tail flicked up and the buzzing alarm clock went flying across the small room, bouncing off Blank's bed and crashing onto the floor. The result being, everyone woke up, for once.

"I HATE MONDAYS!" Zidane shouted. Cinna moaned of agreement then threw the alarm remains at Blank.

"I up for christ sake" he moaned, hiding under the covers.

The rush hour which was known as breakfast soon stopped as the effects of two plates of beans and toast finally had an effect on Blank. The school bus arrived early but for once everyone was happy just to get out of the house.

* * *

Princess Til Alexandros the 17th was in a rotten mood. The cheif had gave her too cold milk and and too make matters worse... she had woken up with a spot about the size of a kupo nut right on her forehead (thats non noticeable to us). Every single bit of magic she could think of was not enough to get rid of it and if anyone else told her she was fine... let's just say she wouldn't act like a princess should!

The school bus arrived way too early for her likings and as she ran to the castle gates, she scanned over her subjects for today and groaned.

"God I hate mondays!"

* * *

As with every morning Kuja was out early morning shopping looking for new items to play with. All the summer sales had now ended so there were no bikinis to be found anywhere! He wondered around from shop to shop but eventually all he bought was a 'I hat Zidane' t'shirt and a new thong. Monday was just not his day.

The school bus arrived just as he got back to his house and from the back he caught a sight of his so called brother chatting up all the girls. He glanced down at his time table and nearly casted flare star (which misses most people anyway so no one was in any real danger). He hated Mondays.

* * *

Vivi, Quina and Eiko and just had a bite to eat. Vivi was skipping across the road (MP3 player blasting rave music), while Eiko bitched about Garnet with Quina. They had nearly reached the bus stop when Vivi tripped over a stone and landed on his...face!

"I hate this fucking world!" he yelled (looking sweet). Quina stopped in her tracks and jumped up and down poniting at Vivi.

"Puberty he has reached!" she shouted.

The school bus arrived just in time to save Quina from Viv's outburst and as they climbed onto the bus, Eiko suddenly remembered that it was monday.

"Why can't Mondays just die?" she growled.

* * *

Amarant was in a flaming bad mood but as Freya watched she couldn't help but laugh.

Lucky had been stuck up in the tree for nearly 5 days now. Amarant had been trying to get him down for 5 days. Lucky was Amarants white pussy who enjoyed getting stuck up trees.

"Just leave him, the bus will be here soon" Freya yelled, just as the branch snapped.

The school bus arrived just in time as Amarant and his pussy fell out of the tree. Freya walked onto the bus laughing her head off, taking a seat next to garnet who had a hood pulled over her face.

"I got my pussy back!"Amarant yelled. He sat down behind Freya wondering why everyone was now laughing at him. How mondays suck.

* * *

Okay thats chapter one. PLZ REVIEW! I promise it gets better. I was just a bit tired. (oh! and it was Monday!). Oh and it wasn't too short was it? 


	2. English

Hiya people sorry about the really late update but exams are sort of soon and have been keeping me away from things that really matter e.g. FANFICS! LOL. Read and enjoy! And review as well plz!

* * *

English Lessons

Group 4C were always nearly late for their first dose of English. This was down to two main reasons:

1.They ALL hated the teacher (so walked REALLY REALLY slowly)

2.All the girls had to try and sneck past Zidane (and his tail which just happened to find it's way up their skirts!)

As a result they all hated Mondays with a Passion.

TM stormed into his class and nearly screamed in horror at the sight that he got. Kuja had jumped ontop of his desk and was now proving to the class that he was a boy and that he did have a dick. That is something that no teacher should ever have to see!

He scanned the room and soon found Zidane hidden under Garnet's table, at the back of the class, using a mirror to try and see up her skirt. Blank meanwhile was standing on the window ledge, about to jump out of the window.

"Class take your seats" he shouted, glad that his voice had rturned to him after that shock. The class all bounced over to their seats apart from Zidane. He lifted his seat up and walked over to the door way, with TM watching with anger all written over his face.

"Tribal, what are you doing?" he asked, a part of him already knowing the answer as this seemed to happen nearly every Monday.

"Taking my seat sir" Zidane answered, making some of the class snigger.

"Taking it were?"

"I donno, I was hoping you would tell me sir"

The whole class had now burst out laughing and Zidane couldn't help but to smile. English was about the best class to be thrown out of. TM smiled at Zidane, already knowing that he wanted to be thrown out and determined to keep him in the class for at least on Monday morning. He took the seat off Zidane and placed it infront of his desk.

"Sit down there" he said. Zidane growled and sat down, his tail twiching in anger. He hated being sitted infront of the teacher. TM smiled at Zidane, being idoit enough to believe that he had won that battle of wits.

"Right who knows the answer then?" TM asked for the fifth time, to a class which he was starting to believe was empty. Most of 4C had now fallen asleep, save Blank who was now picking his nose and flicking it at Kuja who now was snoring very loudly.

"WAKE UP!" TM shouted, as his patience finally snapped.

Kuja jumped a mile high and a loud smack woke everyone, save Zidane up from their dreams. Kuja meanwhile ignored the sniggers and pulled out a mirror to check his hair which now had mattered blood at the scalp. He couldn't believe how badly this day was going! And now his hair was a mess. Mondays were so annoying but bad hair days were far worst!

TM stared at Kuja then at Zidane who was still sleeping. There was something similer about them but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Maybe he had just spent too long with this class. He needed a hoilday and fast.

Zidane woke up with a jolt and quickly scanned the class. Something was up but he couldn't quite place what it was. He felt himself slowly become weaker and caught a glimspe of someone in the corridor outside the classroom. The man smiled at Zidane, as Zidane slowly fell from his stool, his energy completely gone.

Garnet saw the red glow from the doorway and then gasped as Zidane fell from his stool, something which made the whole class stop their fighting. They all ran over to Zidane and saw blood coming out of his nose and mouth. TM started to panic and Garnet could see that she might be the only one able to help. She kneeled down beside the blonde haired boy and geltly laided her hands on his forehead, muttering Cura. A warm light surrounded Garnet and Zidane, and for a split secound she was convived that she had killed them both.

As the light began to fade, she heard a small gasp coming from Zidane, letting her know that he was alive at least. The bleeding had also stopped and Garnet felt her heart rate increase as she looked down and into his deep blue eyes. Zidane smiled up at Garnet and tried to push himself up, but Garnet threw her arms around him and then kissed him, not caring about anything else that was going on at that moment in time... apart from that spot she had... that would have to go.

All in all this Monday wasn't as bad as the others.

* * *

Thanks for reading and plz reveiw. I will try to update more but I am rewriting Blind Date at the moment and thats proving to b a lil more hard than i first thought! O well wish me luck! 


	3. Maths

Maths Lessons

The class of 4C was really hypered up as they entered the class of Mr Swift for their next lesson of that hateful day. Zidane was smiling like a chesire cat as he sat down beside Blank, unable to get the image of him and Garnet kissing out of his mind. That was magical.

Garnet sat down infront of Zidane and Blank and smiled like she had never smiled before, though she was still annoyed at that stupid spot of hers. She just wished it would go away, then this day would be perfect! She never even stopped smiling as a peeved Eiko sat down beside her.

"Why the fuck did you kiss him?" Eiko snapped into her ear, but Garnet choose to ignore her. She wasn't gonna let anything ruin this day. Behind her she heard Zidane and Blank laugh and felt her heart rate quicken as her ears picked up Zidanes voice. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed as she relised she was falling in love.

Eiko slammed her books down, getting more and more annoyed by the fact that no one seemed to be paying much attention to her. She loved being the center of attention but now it was Zidane and Garnet, and all just because of a stupid kiss. It was just so unfair. She was the one who was gonna marry him, not some stupid princess!

Mr Swift shut the door as soon as everyone had taken their seats. He looked around the usually bothersome class and was quite happily surprised to see that they looked all really happy, something which was really rare this early on a Monday morning. Something big was going on and since it involved this class then it was proberly something illegal and dangerous.

Zidane looked down at his books and tried to take his mind off what had happened in the English class before the kiss. He had no idea what was going on but for some strange reason the more he thought about it, the more he thought about his past.

_Kuja slammed down the old book and stared at the little blonde boy who was now trying to get peoples attention. He was sitting there hugging into his tail and going on about how werid the coulour in the labs was. Kuja smiled a little as the boy walked over and hugged into his side, wanting to be loved, just like him. Kuja hugged into the little 5 year old and wished that he would never grow up. Things would change then, things that Kuja didn't want. So that night he thought up a way to save Zidane. He would get him away from Garland, no matter what the cost._

Zidane snapped out of his daydream and looked across at Kuja who was now glancing out of the window looking worried about something. Zidane smiled a little and shook the past away. It was in the past now and that was that. He now had things to look forward to... like Garnet and more kisses!

For the first time, ever, a monday morning class went by with hardly any bother. Zidane, Kuja and Blank all had their smart comments, but all in all Mr Swift was very happy with the way in which the class behaved. He actually felt like they could actually pass their exams in a months time... for the first time in two years!

He had finall managed to teach Eiko to count to ten... which in itself was a miricle!


	4. Red Glow

**

* * *

**

Red Glow

* * *

As the other enjoyed their morning interval, they were completly unaware of the strange man who had been spying on them for a short while now. This mans name was Garland, and for a while now he had been trying to come up with a way at getting back at Kuja and a way to get Terra back from the ashes that Kuja had created. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't really think up of a way, All he knew was that he was going to take Kuja's son away from him before he too grew too powerful to control.

_"it's my birthday?", Zidane asked. Kuja and his little sister smiled and hugged into him a little, making sure that Garland was no where near to see that they were hugging him. "Yes" Mikoto whisperd. She was only four years old but already Kuja could see that Garland had a strong hold over her and Kuja knew that today would be the only day avalible for him to get Zidane away to safety before the same happened to him. He looked over his shoulder and held back a scream as he saw that Garland was holding Leon, Kuja's new little boy, but Garland was saying it was his. It broke Kuja's heart, but he knew he would have to get rid of his son as well, to free them both from Garlands grip of power._

Garland marched up and down his newest airship and tried to work out what had went wrong that day. All he could really think of was how much Kuja had ruined his plans and how he had been forced to come up with a whole new one, one that he still managed to destroy. And for that betrayle he was going to make him pay big style.

_Kuja lead Zidane onto the airship and carried his son on as well, trying his best not to cry infront of these two people who he cared about the most. "Six today! Siz today!" Zidane kept shouting, making Kuja breck out in a little sob, but he flashed a brave smile at his little brother and tried to tell himself to calm down but deep down he knew this was going to hurt them all._

Zidane and Kuja both looked up and glanced at each other from across the table. Something bad had just happened, and by the force of the power that they had felt, it involved leon.

* * *

I think I have sort of strayed away from the idea of a school fic, but I will return to that idea if you guys would perfere it, it's just I perefere things with a plot... blame it on writing too many stories at the one time. O and sorry for the late updates... school sucks!


	5. The Most Powerful Mage

Well here you go people and I am deeply sorry for the long delay but as I have said I have exams and stuff but I am now trying to give you more of my time so don't worry. In this chapter you get to meet my favourite charcter ever! Leon King! 3

The Most Powerful Mage

* * *

Leon jumped down from the low wall which stuck out at an odd angle from the school building and glanced behind him, quite surprised to see that they were still chasing him, and had just blasted the wall out of their way, something which he was mentally hurting himself for not thinking of that first. If he had he may have had much more of a headstart. The spell that he had used on them hadn't have been one of his strongest but he felt that it should have been enough to get the guys off his case, he would just have to get to someplace safe. He sprinted through the playground, trying to ignore some of the strange looks that he was getting of some of his fellow pupils. As he ran he began to relise that their was only two people who he could go to for this sort of help and so he sprinted towards the canteen, towards his father and his Uncle.

The two men behind him were beginning to have their doubts about how long they could actually keep up this chase for. They had been at this game for about ten or fifeteen minutes and had already had to dodge Flare about four times, and the kids aim was pretty good. Garland had totally forgotten to mention to them just how difficult it might be to catch this kid alive.

Leon meanwhile was trying his best not to knock anyone over and at the same time was gathering enough energy together to try his Flare again. He would have used Ultima but that spell took far too long to cast and beside he wasn't even sure if he would be able to control the spell or not, and he didnt want to try and explain why he had blown up the school! He was in enough trouble as it looked without having the headmisstress on his tail as well.

"Took you long enough", a cold harsh voice greeted as he ran stright around the corner and into the narrow corridor that lead to the canteen. At the pace of which he was running though he didn't actaully stop until he ran stright into Garlands waiting arms, who hugged him way too tightly for his likings.

"Let go!" Leon moaned, struggling aganist his grandfathers grip, and surprised at how srong the old man actaully appered to be. The two men who had been chasing him ran into veiw and smiled at Garland, glad that their whole morning hadn't have been a total waste.Garland now had the kid, and with him the ultimate power could be summoned at long last.

Leon meanwhile was trying to turn a little in Garland's grip and was trying to envoke himself to cast Ultima, as it was the only way out for him now. But the evil grins on all the faces arounf him, these people were up to something that he didn't want to take part in. He looked up at his grandfather and wondered why he was still smiling. He was close enough to hear the old Terran and knew what was coming, but by the looks of things he was going to let Leon do it anyways.

All of a sudden darkness took over the corridor and everything went pitch black apart from Leon who was glowing a steady green. Garland somehow was now missing and in Leons hands was now a black ball of energy with green lightning which was growing and growing with the more energy that Leon pumped into it. He held out his hands and aimed for the two men who had made him come to this corridor, "ULTIMA!" he yelled. The mass amount of energy left his hands and blasted into his waiting vitums who were totally destroyed by the force of the energy which ripped through their bodies. Leon smiled and looked around the corridor as the blackness ebbed away.

The two lifes infront of him ended far too quickly for his likings but Garland was now too happy to think about the amount of pain that his little servants had went though. His whole kidnapping plan had been based on leon using that spell, and even now he could see how little energy the pale kid had left in him. Soon the power that Terra needed would be his. He walked over to the pale white haired boy and lifted him up, smiling at how limp he seemed to be. He looked so peaceful when weak.

Kuja ran out of the canteen and was closly followed by Zidane who was still a little shaken up by the events that seemed to be happening today. They both raced out and over to were the spell had come from and found Garland holding Leon in his arms and smiling down at the uncounscience boy.

"DAD!" Kuja yelled, trying to keep his voice steady but was betrayed when the fear let itself be heard. He looked to his side and drew a little comfart by the fact that Zidane was there and that he wasn't there alone anymore. He faced his father and shouted, "Give me my son back".

Garland calmly turned around and smiled over at his two grandest creations. He was so happy that one of his plans were so far working out on his side and hoped that it would contiune to do so. The Ultimate Power would make sure that Terra could become the grand planet that it once was. "If you want him, come to him" he said and then he was gone, along with Leon King, the most powerful mage, the Chosen One.

* * *

Well are people okay with were this is going or have I just went and completly runined it. Don't worry though. Only two charcters in this whole Fic will be my own! The rest will be out of FF9 but may have a lil bit of a personaliy crises but I'll try my best! Plz reveiew. And I'll try and get Blind Date writen too! 


End file.
